


Hiatus Rendezvous

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockles Cooperative, Cockles Cooperative Hiatus Fic Challenge, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Jensen, top!Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen go on their once a year five day getaway in between cons during hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They did it every year. At least they had done it for four years now. In between two cons, they would get away, just the two of them, for five days. Of course they saw each other all the time at the cons, plus the time they spent filming, but this was just for the two of them. No responsibilities, no stress, no family obligations, nothing but them, alone together.

Of course their families knew where they were; they were far too responsible to just isolate themselves. And Jared, Jared always knew where they were too. It just made sense.

Misha usually chose where they went. He favored exotic places, out of the way of fans and photographers. But this year, Jensen chose. He wanted it to be different this year. He wanted it to be even more special than it usually was. He wanted to impress Mish, and he wanted them to have a lot of time alone.

Mish had been texting him, trying to get him to tell where they were going, but Jensen wanted it to be a surprise so he just told him that he’d find out when it was time. Jensen was pretty pleased with his choice, plus it didn’t require a passport for once. Jensen often felt that he lost time he could be spending with Mish, just in the time it took to travel to some of the exotic places Mish chose.

This year was going to be different.

Finally, the time came. They were at the con, and when it was over, they were going to fly together to the place Jensen had chosen.

They were in Misha’s room, just sitting and trying to relax after a hectic day. Misha looked at Jensen and asked the question.

“So, beautiful, where are we going?”

Jensen smiled, both at the question and the endearment.

“We’re flying to Tucson, and staying at the Canyon Ranch Resort. I’ve got the plane tickets and everything arranged.”

Misha smiled. “Wow, you really took care of everything. It sounds great. Are you sure we’re safe there?”

It was a constant concern. They had to avoid fans, photographers and basically everyone in between.

Jensen grinned. “This place caters to celebrities and their privacy. Plus, we are staying in a separate house, not in one of the rooms. It’s gonna be great, sweet cheeks.”

Mish reddened a bit at the term, ‘sweet cheeks’, which is why Jensen loved to use it. “Sounds great, Jen. I’m looking forward to it.”

Jen smiled broadly. “You bet your sweet ass you are.”

Mish giggled.

Jensen had to leave. They were very careful at the cons, never wanting to get caught in one another’s rooms in the morning.

 

At last, the con was over. A bunch of them headed to the airport, mostly bound for different destinations. Jared was going home to Austin for a few days, the guys from Louden Swain were all headed to L.A., and the rest of the cast were going all over the country.

Misha and Jensen hopped a plane to Phoenix. Settled in their seats in first class, Jensen ordered a drink and Misha asked for tea. Misha reached out and took Jensen’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Jensen smiled sweetly at him, warming his heart. At last, they had their five days together.

Jensen dozed off for most of the flight. Misha read. They were both tired but Misha always had trouble sleeping on planes.

At last, they landed in Phoenix. After having to pause for a few pics with fans and signing a few autographs, they made their way to the rental agency from which Jensen had rented a car. They were on their way in no time. Misha sighed and said, “Finally. How long will it take to get to the resort?”

Jensen answered that the drive would be about an hour and a half. Misha rested his head against the window and went to sleep. Jensen snuck peeks at the man, looking so peaceful as he slept. The sight made Jensen’s stomach do a little flip. He couldn’t wait to finally be alone with his Mishka. He had begun calling Misha that a while back. It meant ‘teddy bear’ in Russian and Jensen thought it fit Misha to a T.

Misha woke up as they were driving through the foothills of Tucson. Jensen glanced over at him, smiling at the tousled hair and sleepy look on his face.

“We’ll be there in about ten minutes, according to the GPS. I was just about to wake you up.”

Misha yawned, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep the whole way. You must have been bored. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Jensen smiled. “I got some sleep on the plane. You needed that nap.”

Misha grinned at him, and turned to look at the scenery.

They got checked in at the resort and were given a map to the Casa Grande, which was the name of the house Jensen had reserved for them. It was the only free-standing house at the resort. Jensen took it for the privacy. When they found it and parked, they walked in and Misha whistled.

“Man, this is larger than my first home.”

They threw down their bags, and Jensen walked up to Misha.

“At last, we’re alone for five whole days, Mishka.”

Misha smirked and said, “Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

Jensen growled and pulled Misha to him. “I’ve got a few ideas.” Then he kissed Misha. It started out sweetly, but it soon became messy, wet, and hot. Jensen ran his tongue along Misha’s bottom lip and Misha opened his mouth to allow Jensen’s tongue entry. Jensen ran his tongue around Misha’s mouth and then touched Misha’s tongue. Misha moaned into Jensen’s mouth.

They found the bedroom in a hurry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They tore at each other’s clothes as they kept kissing, which got difficult but they managed. They fell on the bed, naked, needy, in a tangle of arms, legs and lips. They each knew every part of the other’s body, every dip and swell of flesh, but still their hands roamed.

“Oh god, Mishka…” Jensen moaned into Misha’s mouth. “It’s been too long.”

Misha agreed but couldn’t speak. Every year, every time, they were so needy and insatiable with each other. Jensen was on top, and his hard cock was grinding against Misha’s. It felt like their skin was on fire, melting their flesh into just one being. Hands touched everywhere they could reach, lightly, and then harder, more insistent.

Misha rolled them over, putting himself on top. He kissed Jensen desperately. He pinched Jensen’s sensitive nipples, making his lover arch his back and groan. He kissed and licked his way down, careful not to leave any marks that would last for longer than the time they had together. Even though each spouse knew they were together, still, they were respectful.

When Misha reached Jensen’s dick, which was hard as granite and dripping pre cum, he kissed the head.

Jensen moaned, “Oh yeah, baby, yes, please…”

Misha took the long cock in his mouth, sinking down to the root. It went into his throat but he didn’t gag, he was used to Jensen’s length. He held for a moment and then sucked back up, running his tongue around and over the head. Jensen buried his fist in Misha’s hair.

As Misha continued, Jensen gasped out, “Please stop. I only want to cum with you inside me.”

Smiling, Misha got between Jen’s legs and licked over the hole. Jen groaned loudly. Then Misha went to work, running his tongue around the tight hole. He slowly worked it inside of Jen and reveled in the sounds that he could pull out of his lover. Spit ran down the crack of Jen’s ass as Mish tongued Jen into a sweaty mess.

He reached for the lube they left on the bedside table. They had long ago dropped the need for condoms. Each trusted the other completely.

Misha lubed up his fingers.  Jensen spread his legs and lifted them, knowing what was coming. The older man bent and kissed Jensen’s puckered hole, causing Jen to gasp. Then he slowly inserted a finger up to the second knuckle. Jen briefly clenched on it and then relaxed. Mish pushed it in and out, listening to Jen moan and loving that he was pushing back on the finger.

Mish added another, searching for and finding Jen’s prostate. When he rubbed it, the younger man arched his back and groaned out, “Oh fuck, Mish… fuck…” Patiently, Mish worked Jen open. When he had three fingers comfortably in him, he figured it was time.

He lubed up his dick and pulled his fingers out. Jen moaned at the sudden emptiness, but Mish just rubbed a hand lightly over the man’s lower belly to soothe him.

“Ready, Jen?”

“Oh fuck yeah… so ready…”

Misha pushed the head of his cock into Jensen. Jen huffed and Misha waited to let him adjust to the thickness. Jen gave a tiny nod, signaling his readiness. Mish pushed in slowly, until he was fully in his lover. Again he held, watching Jen’s face carefully for any sign of pain. There was none, so he slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock remained. Then he thrust and Jensen groaned loudly.

They established a rhythm quickly. They knew each other so well at this point that it came easily. Jensen had his legs wrapped around Misha’s waist, and Mish pulled them up to rest on his shoulders. He moved up, bending Jen almost in half and trapping the younger man’s cock in between their bellies.

They both were concentrating on the feeling, the slide back and forth, the push and tug of it.

Misha was lost in the feeling of Jensen’s hole embracing him like a velvet hand. Jen was tight and hot inside and it was what Mish thought being in heaven would be like. Jensen was living in the place where they became one.

Jen began to whisper, “Mish, I’m… I’m coming…” and he splashed cum over both their bellies. Jen thrust against Mish, and he clenched down. Mish groaned, threw his head back and came hard. He filled Jen with his warm cum, spasming over and over.

He pulled out and Jen groaned.  They lay entwined in one another, catching their breath.

When they could speak, Jen said quietly, “I love you, Mishka.”

Mish smiled, kissed the top of Jen’s head and said, “I know baby, I love you too.”

Finally, Jen sat up and said, “I’m gonna take a shower. Order us some food?”

Misha cleaned up, pulled on his boxer briefs and did just that.

After they ate, Mish showered and Jen called home. He was just kissing his wife goodbye when Mish emerged.

“How’s the family?” he asked.

Jen smiled and said they were just fine.

They stood at the big window in the living room, taking in the view. Jen had his arm thrown over Mish’s shoulder. Finally, Jen turned and asked, “Ready for round two?”

They walked into the bedroom hand in hand.

 

They managed to get out of the house a few times over the next few days, taking in the beauty of the Catalina mountains, but mostly they were just inside, making love and being together.

 They both craved each other all year long, and these stolen days were their paradise together.

 


End file.
